Operators stand when driving certain types of industrial vehicles, such as one or more models of end-rider lift trucks, reach trucks, straddle trucks, standup end control trucks, center rider trucks, tugger trucks and order picker trucks. By federal law, the operators of such industrial vehicles are required to have rigorous training, certification and recertification by their employers. Such training includes instruction that the operator maintain both feet and both legs within the operator's compartment during use. Hereinafter, the combination of a leg and its attached foot is referred to as a “lower extremity.” Various systems and methods have been developed to reinforce such operator training while an industrial vehicle is in use.